


For you, My Love

by kenobee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Imagines, Reader Insert, blurbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobee/pseuds/kenobee
Summary: A collection of ficlets, drabbles, imagines, and blurbs of Obi-Wan Kenobi from my tumblr account @kenobee.
Relationships: Ben Kenobi x Reader, Ben Kenobi x You, Ben Kenobi/You, Obi-Wan Kenobi x Reader - Relationship, Obi-Wan Kenobi x You, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You, ben kenobi/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Once In A Lifetime

“Obi, come on,” you say, tugging the Jedi general by the hand that’s clasped tightly with yours. He gives a chuckle, allowing himself to be pulled by your gentle force.

“Can it wait, my love?” he asks softly, an adoring smile parting his tired yet happy expression. Obi-Wan continues to follow you, cream-colored robes flapping behind him. “I want to be with you.”

His head ducks and he places a gentle kiss to your ear when he’s close enough.

“You are with me.”

There’s a faint blush that creeps up on Obi-Wan’s cheeks-- the thought that follows almost renders him shy.

“I meant alone.”

It’s your turn to blush underneath the moonlight– your skin gleaming with the ghostly white hue of the two moons. He licks his lips when you make eye contact with him, another chortle leaving him as he observes your shocked features. When you stop tugging him, he raises your hand to his lips and places soft but quick kisses along the joints of your fingers.

“Am I not tempting enough for us to go home?” Obi-Wan asks almost suggestively, his brows slightly raising when your eyes flicker from his lips on your skin to the gaze he’s giving you now. You’re more than eager for what he had in store, but on the other hand. . .

“You are,” you reveal through an even exhale that leaves your parted lips, “but this is amazing obi, once in a lifetime on Corellia!”

A look of smug satisfaction washes over him, but when he registers your words– his brows furrow and he looks just about confused.

Obi-Wan is almost disappointed, but he can physically feel the excitement that radiates off of you now. Your hands are trembling and there’s a glint of childlike charm that seems to brighten your gaze. He wants to reassure you-- hold you close and murmur sweet nothings into your ear while unfolding a delicate, yet intricate plan to you about a future that is so closely within his grasp.

A future with you. One where he can fill the void of your wanderlust with a wave of his hand and show you the many, many wonders of the galaxy. He wants nothing more than to share an adventure with you-- one that takes you Naboo and Alderaan, perhaps even Endor if you were willing. He wants to show you that there’s more, more than a colored comet that passes by once in a lifetime and more than just living in a manufacturing city.

But when your look turns pleading, he can’t help but sigh in mock defeat as he gives in.

“Alright then, my love,” he murmurs, leaning towards you to press a sweet kiss upon your lips, “lead the way.”

A squeal of excitement leaves you and you lead the way, weaving between the passerby’s to try and find a good spot. When the crowd becomes a little too thick and squeezing by morphs into shoving, you can faintly feel Obi-Wan’s chest behind you and his arm that slithers around your waist.

You notice that the sea of people seem to be a little more kinder when he’s by your side. Your arm loops with his and you snuggle close, nuzzling your cheek into his clothed bicep. A low hum reverberates through his body as he settles into your embrace.

His hand eventually finds yours and interlaces them, leading your hand to his lips as he gently places a kiss upon your knuckles. He’s torn away from the serene feel that burrows its way into his heart when you softly tug at him, his gaze averting from the ecstasy that lingers on your face to the brightly colored comet in the sky.

He’s in awe-- it’s truly just as beautiful as you had described over your transmissions. He smiles to himself before turning his head to look at you, gauging for your reaction.

Obi-Wan enjoys the way bliss looks on your face. You look happy, relaxed-- even almost euphoric. He licks his lips and releases a sigh, relishing the way your face brightens with an alabaster gleam when the distant comet reaches it’s peak. He stares for what seems a lifetime, memorizing each of your features; his smile widening when he notices a facial feature of yours twitch.

He doesn’t realize the show is over until you turn back to him, breaking his trance. You smile and blush, ducking your head away shyly. He leans forward to place a kiss on the crown of your head.

“That was beautiful.”

You roll your eyes, “you didn’t even watch it.”

“I wasn’t talking about the comet.”


	2. Before You Go

“I dreamt about you last night.” His voice is fleeting and quiet, carried by the exhale of his breath. The words that spews from his lips combined with his low husky voice is enough to send a shiver down your spine.

You almost miss it when the engines to the cruiser he’s supposed to be boarding starts, shaking the surrounding building to its very core. He turns his head and watches his troops board before settling his gaze back on you.

Your hands are grasping his biceps tightly, thumbing through the fabric of his cream-colored Jedi robes as you search through his eyes almost pleadingly– begging him to stay and keep his side of the bed warm. But you know it’s futile, he has a duty to the Republic.

“You dreamt about me while I was in your bed?” you inquire, your voice soft and wavering. The edges of his lips twitch downward, but he smiles anyway. The small action is enough to send a wave of heat to your cheeks.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he quietly fires back. Obi-Wan’s large hand comes up to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, his hand lingering. Even on your cheek you can feel the rough grooves and ridges on his palm– thanks to the small callouses that had formed with years of wielding his lightsaber.

You lean into his touch and offer him a faint smile. He sighs longingly, his head tilting slightly as he shuffles closer. He breaks the shared silence, “there isn’t a moment when you don’t occupy my thoughts, my dear.”

You can feel his body heat radiating off of him, the close proximity bringing butterflies to your stomach– despite doing this a thousand times, the shyness begins to settle. You inhale sharply as your eyes flutter shut.

You hear him hum in front of you, feeling his lips press against your forehead. He pulls away and surveys your surroundings to ensure the security of your shared secret.

“I promise I will return soon,” Obi-Wan begins, his other hand coming up to cup the other side of your face. His smile brightens and is reassuring when your eyes open– he feels his own heart leap when he makes eye contact. “You know I always do.”

You sigh through parted lips, “you promise, Obi?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” he murmurs, his gaze turning fond as he observes your face. He’s far too tempted to stay when he watches your eyes gloss over. He chuckles when he sees a playful scowl form on your features.

“Don’t say that Obi,” you reprimand gently, your tone almost warning him. “Stay alive for me.”

He releases his hold on your face and pulls you into a tight embrace, a deep sigh depriving his lungs of oxygen. Your arms slither around him and hold him just as snug, afraid of letting him go. You inhale, enjoying the scent he carried. You nuzzle your face into his shoulder as his hands rub against your back.

“For you, my stars? I’ll do just about anything.”


	3. Nights Like This

It doesn’t happen often, Obi-Wan appreciates that. But, he can’t blame you when it does happen.

It’s like a looming cloud; a shroud of darkness engulfing you like being thrown into an abyss and rendering you practically chained to your bed.

He knows it’s not your fault and he doesn’t push you for it.

Instead, he opts for bringing you food and comfort on nights like these where you feel at your lowest– when even moving from your bed is a draining task.

When your favorite activities feel like a chore.

Especially when you can’t utter the words ‘I love you’ back to him.

The soup is hot in his hands as he steadily makes his way towards your bedroom from the small kitchen. It’s quiet– quieter than usual in your home, not even the comfort of the low hum from the late Coruscant traffic can be heard. He can’t overlook the faint heaviness in the air that even weighs him down.

He smiles and settles beside you on your bed. He smiles even if you don’t smile back, and he smiles despite the gut-wrenching feeling he feels in the pit of his stomach. He doesn’t like seeing you this way but he knows you need someone– even if you can’t muster the words to say it out loud.

“Before I got here,” Obi-Wan says, his voice soft and quiet– afraid that if he’ll go any louder, he’ll break the delicate barrier surrounding you. “I was just thinking about you.”

The Jedi gently sets the bowl onto your nightstand when the temperature gets a little too warm against his calloused hands. He stirs the concoction with the spoon to even it out. He watches you eye the bowl and almost feels a sense of pride swell in his heart.

“Ahsoka asked about you today,” he mumbles.

He doesn’t miss the way your finger twitches and the way your breaths deepen. He watches you blink steadily at him– a nonverbal cue he learned that told him to go on.

“She said that you not being around is weird,” he trails off. His hands reach for your hair and just gently, his fingers rake through the tangled muss. He doesn’t yank or pull at it, but frailly separates the tangles so that your hair looks somewhat tamed. “But she understands. She’ll be around when Anakin and her duties allow it.”

The silence is deafening to his ears, but he presses on.

“You don’t have to say anything,” he whispers, leaning forward to place the ghost of a kiss on your forehead, “it’s okay.”

You shift in your spot then release a long exhale. He smiles once more and pets the hair that frames your face, his fingers trailing along the edge. He doesn’t pull away when he feels a very faint weight against his hand– he almost thinks he imagined it. But the ghostly, upward twitch of your mouth tells him that it was real.

“We’ll take as long as you need, my stars,” he breathes, “I’m not going anywhere.”


	4. In Plain Sight

The citizens of Coruscant are more than overjoyed at such beautiful weather they were granted today.

The Coruscanti sun is shining, beaming down with its rays in all its glory while the air traffic is at an all time high– a chorus of untuned honks dancing through the air as a plethora of aircraft weave in and out, desperately trying to reach their destination before the weather is spoilt.

Obi-Wan has flowers in his hand– a copious bundle of wildflowers he had gathered on his wartime adventures just before he returned home. They bloomed with everlasting veracity, almost glowing in his grasp.

He arrives just at the foot of your office door, the same nervous feeling beginning to brew in the pit of his stomach, an emotion reserved for whenever he saw you.

He gives the door three raps, his hand dropping to his side almost immediately as the fingers that hold the bouquet flex and drum against the stems. A smile forms on his face when he hears footsteps approach and he moves forward when the door opens.

“My lo–” he stops himself mid-word when he realizes who he’s speaking to. He shoves the flowers behind his back and bashfully smiles at his friend, “Senator Amidala! What a pleasure to see you. Did I get the wrong door by mistake?”

“No, you didn’t.” Padmé laughs and shakes her head, opening the door wider to reveal the rest of your office. It’s just how he remembers– windows tall with the light seeping in behind curtains and the faint smell of bergamot mixed with earthy tones that he loved so much. He enters after a brief moment and surveys the room once again, his head ducking slightly when he meets your gaze.

“Obi– General Kenobi,” you breathe, your jaw going slack for a moment as you take in his character– his face shows evidence of an uneven tan, his freckles more apparent than before. You rise to your feet and approach him, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

He sucks in a breath and almost blushes when you near him.

He sputters out incoherent pieces, “I– the Jedi Council wanted to give you a gift.” He reveals the bundle of flowers from behind his back, his eyes glancing towards your fellow senator friends when they gasp and murmur amongst themselves. “For your,” he pauses, “friendly cooperation.”

You almost laugh at his lie and he takes notice– he can’t help but allow the smile on his face to grow wider, his teeth poking out slightly. Your smile turns sweet and he swears he nearly melts.

“Oh, why thank you General Kenobi.” Your delicate hands move within the air towards his gloved hands and he curses himself for wearing such restricting clothing. Despite the barrier, he still feels the same tingle when your fingers brush against his. He watches you smell the flowers and admires the way your loose hair falls around you. “Do tell the Jedi Council that I loved these, hm?”

Obi-Wan nods a bit too quickly and swallows the lump in his throat. He rocks back and forth on his feet to pass some time.

One of the senators behind you clear their throat and you inhale sharply, turning to find a vase and water for the plants. Obi-Wan observes you carefully, his face melting into bliss as you place the flowers right on to your desk.

You approach him once more and quirk an eyebrow to him, mouthing words that he quickly understands.

“I’m sorry for the intrusion, senator,” his hands are on your shoulders and he gives you two chaste kisses on your cheeks, but his lips linger and hover over the skin– making them buzz with excitement. You’re the one to pull away and he almost pouts before he remembers his surroundings. “Do forgive me.”

Your heart swirls with happiness, “there’s nothing to forgive, general.”

You stay locked into the position you are now, his hands on your shoulders and your hands on his sides. Your smile turns sheepish and your cheeks redden when you realize you’re staring into each other’s eyes– the yearning apparent.

You clear your throat and hesitantly pull away, licking your lips.

“Goodbye, General Kenobi.”

He stays still for a moment after he allows his arms to drop to his sides– wanting to memorize and engrave into his mind the way you look right now; so serene and beautiful with the bustling city skyline behind you.

He releases a breath and smiles, “goodbye, Senator (L/N).”


	5. Uncontrollable Feelings

The Coruscant sun had made its way across the sky, sinking below the horizon and drowning the atmosphere in a warm collection of salmon, lilac, and aurelian colors. As quick as the sunset started, it disappeared– ebony darkness taking over and submerging your room into a cold and morbid tenebrosity.

It has been hours since Obi-Wan last saw you.

He remembers very vividly the way you turned, practically stomping your feet as you scurried away from your conversation with the Duchess Satine. He was almost quite positive it didn’t go well– he knew how your views vastly differed from hers.

Now here he is, rocking back and forth from his toes to the ball of his feet. Nerves are bundled up in his stomach and he releases a slow exhale– he doesn’t even know why he feels like this. He knocks after a moment of calming himself, but opens the door even if there isn’t an answer.

The air inside your quarters is heavy– filled with wisps of sadness and whispers of anger.

“Obi-Wan.”

He can’t help but feel the tension that suddenly spikes up when you speak his name after noticing his presence– it no longer has the same soft and warm connotation it usually has. Instead, it’s empty and dull.

He takes notice that you don’t even use an endearing nickname for him.

With a shaky exhale, you ask meekly, “What are you doing here?”

His heart strings tug and he moves forward cautiously, stopping when he reaches the foot of the bed. Now closer, he can see the small wet patches of what he presumed to be fears and he can see the faint tremble of your figure.

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” His tone is smooth and quiet– afraid that if he spoke any louder, you would explode with a mute but immense wave of raw emotion.

“Your Duchess,” you respond quickly, your head turning to peer over your shoulder and shoot the Jedi a hard glare. He opens his mouth, but you beat him to the chase, “Is rather keen about your presence. Why aren’t you with her?”

After your statement, the dots click rather quickly and he knows exactly what’s wrong.

“You’re jealous?” Obi-Wan’s question is followed by boisterous laughter, one that he can’t really hold in and that forces him to double over, clutching his stomach– his face is borderline pink and he’s covering his mouth in attempt to stifle his outbreak when his eyes observe your upset features.

“And now you’re laughing at me,” you say, a breathless and faux chuckle spilling from your lips. You shake your head and angrily wipe away your tears, sniffling slightly. “This isn’t funny, Obi-Wan.”

He allows himself to catch his breath, his calloused hand finding yours and giving it a gentle squeeze. He sighs before raising it to his lips to kiss your knuckles.

“My stars,” he begins softly, settling beside you on the bed, “why, and this is sincerely with every fiber of my being, are you so jealous?”

You huff slightly and pull away from his touch, your arms crossing as you thought about the root of your problem.

The Duchess Satine.

If it wasn’t her pacifist views that are shaping Mandalore for the worst or the condescending tone she used when speaking to you, it was her connection to Obi-Wan. Her romantic connection.

He had assured you once before that he was merely a mindless padawan and he had confessed that he did love her once before. Once. But now, those feelings were reserved for you and you only.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” you inquire sadly, your arms untangling from each other and resting on your biceps. Your hands rub your arms in self comfort. Obi-Wan moves closer, his arms wrapping around your waist to pull you close into him.

The Jedi frowns and allows his free hand to stroke your hair, “my darling, if this is about Satine, you have nothing to worry about–”

“You loved her first, Obi, how can’t I be?” Despite the disdain that was evident in how you feel, you lean into his touch. Obi-Wan hums softly and places a balmy kiss on the crown of your head.

“I was merely a boy, my dear. I didn’t know what I was thinking– there was only one thing on my mind, something intangible for a boy that age.” He shifts even closer and you can now feel his body against you, his Jedi robes oddly but comfortably soft on your skin. “But with you, it’s different, my love.”

He pauses before continuing, “I see a future. I don’t daydream or fantasize about it, but I see it clear– almost as real as I’m seeing you now.” His hand nears yours and when he doesn’t see you retract, he holds it and pulls it to his lap. “I love you, (Y/N). I would move the suns and the systems to prove it for you.”

Your heart warms at his declaration and you can’t help but let out a small, ugly laugh. Your unoccupied hand comes up to wipe away stray tears. You turn, a smile brightening up your features as you look him in the eye. He’s smiling too and there’s evidence of crows feet at the corner of his eyes.

You sigh longingly and lean forward, pressing a sweet and chaste kiss to his lips. You pull away and flutter your eyes open, watching the look of bliss linger on Obi-Wan’s freckled cheeks. His eyes finally open and he almost blushes.

“You are the love of my life, Obi-Wan.”

He bashfully ducks his head and shakes it gently.

“And you are mine.”


	6. A First

Obi-Wan’s deep laughter rings through the air, bouncing throughout the room. His hand comes up to shield his face as he shies away from your view, his boisterous laughter being muffled into quaint chortles and giggles.

You smile and observe him carefully, watching the way his face flushes and how his auburn tussles fall out of their style, framing his tanned cheeks.

He notices you’re watching him and he feels himself blush even more– he doesn’t think that’s possible. Obi-Wan scratches the back of his neck and nervously laughs, glancing up at you through his lashes.

“(Y/N),” his voice breaks the comfortable silence. You raise your brows, tilting you head slightly. He licks his lips and releases a breath, “Can I kiss you?”

You feel butterflies in your stomach at his question. You give him a small nod and he feels a bundle of nerves crash into him, excitement filling him.

He releases a shaky exhale before leaning towards you, tentatively raising a hand to cup your cheek.

He feels awkward– how in great maker was becoming a Jedi supposed to train him for this? He had been so caught up in the moment, it somehow slips his mind that he’s never done this before.

He feels his hands get clammy and he opts out of touching you, instead, playing off the action as him tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. You smile and lean into his warm, but faint hold.

He’s only inches away and hesitating.

His gaze is flickering from your eyes to your lips– subconsciously licking his own. He lets another breath leave him, feeling the nerves subtly subside as his eyes flutter shut. He leans in closer and puckers his lips, feeling them connect with yours.

It’s an odd feeling, he can’t help but admit. Though, he likes this.

Your hands end up in his hair, gently massaging his scalp and pulling at the strands– an attempt to ease you both into the kiss. He hums into your lips, arms wrapping around your body. He reluctantly pulls you closer.

You attempt to move your lips and you can tell he tries to copy your actions. But, he seems to get a little too excited and headstrong, his teeth accidentally bumping yours.

He pulls back at the collision, eyes wide with the sudden calm demeanor he was lulled into disappearing. His mouth is agape and he’s beet red– embarrassment beginning to crawl underneath his skin. Words spewl from his lips, desperately trying to apologize and form a coherent sentence.

You burst into a fit of giggles and he’s confused.

“What?” he asks, obviously baffled.

You shake your head and smile up at him, “You’re so sweet Obi-Wan.”


	7. Calling Home

Tonight is the night.

You feel ecstatic, chest bubbling with excitement as you fiddle with the transmitter. After months of no communication, you were going to see Obi-Wan.

From his auburn cowlick, to the freckles on his cheeks, and especially the laugh that he’d always try to stifle– you missed all of it. You missed him.

The transmitter below you suddenly beeps to life and your hand excitedly flies up to your hair to smooth it down. You even your breaths before kneeling down to press the button. You step back as silence cradles you like a blanket.

Then, Obi-Wan manifests before you. He’s blue and holographic, yes, but he’s there.

You hear him suck in a breath, “oh, my stars.” His arms beside him cross in front of his chest and he beams, a soft sigh spilling from his lips. “It’s been too long, my love.”

His voice is low like a whisper and filled with complete adoration.

His arms suddenly uncross and his hand comes up to your face, his fingers barely even touching the surface. You don’t notice yourself leaning into his nonexistent touch, but he does. His smile twitches downward slightly in response.

“You’re just how I remember in my dreams,” he hums softly before dropping his hand. You’re ready to respond, but his teasing voice stops you, “maybe even more beautiful.”

“Obi-Wan,” you sing, a gentle reprimand laced in your otherwise blissful tone. He chuckles quietly. “I’m glad to finally see you, my love. even if it is like this.”

“I as well as you, my dear.” You see Obi-Wan shift and the small, minute movements of his eyes as he studies your face. He hums in content after a moment, clearing his throat, “Now, tell me about your time on Naboo. Senator Amidala is treating you well, I hope?”


	8. Case Studies

Frustrated groans and irritated sighs leave you as you glance between the papers scattered across your desk. You note how your handwriting had turned from elegant curves to scribbled chicken scratch.

It felt like hours ago you had a solution, but now you were lost– succumbed to the confusion of the case study Senator Amidala had appointed to you. Whether she wanted to see your downfall and hairless, you did not know.

The sounds of footsteps passed through your ears and you didn’t bother to look up. You rubbed at your eyes, a yawn tearing your jaws apart and prompting your eyes to water.

“My love,” you hear Obi-Wan’s words– his tone silky and deep, sleepiness evident. The low baritone reverberates throughout your shared apartment and causes you to slightly jump in your sleep at the first sound. “You’ve been at this for hours, give it a rest.”

You feel his strong arms wrap around your shoulders, his auburn hair falling over and cascading into your own. You lean into his warm embrace, a tired sigh leaving you. Your fingers slowly drag along his muscular forearm and he shivers at your touch.

“Padmé needs it though,” you whine in a whisper, your head turning as Obi-Wan plants a gentle kiss on your neck. You shy away from the ticklish action, the feeling of his lips curving into a smile on your skin. His hair dangles in front of you and brushes the tip of your nose.

“And I.. need you.. in bed,” he responds casually, peppering feathery light kisses on the side of your neck in between his words. You sigh once more, your hand coming up to comb through his unruly bed hair. “You’re smart, (Y/N), you’ll have it done in no time. But for now, rest, come cuddle with me.”

“How about you help me?” you ask and he lifts his head to give you a questioning look. You bat your lashes at him and curl your lips down into a pout. He releases a huff when he realizes this is the only compromise you’ll agree to.

“Fine,” he retorts– almost childishly, “but only if you’ll sleep with me after.”

You grin ecstatically and scoot, now occupying only half the chair. Obi-Wan huffs once more and guides you up by your waist, sitting down in your spot and pulling you into his lap. He tiredly puts his chin on your shoulder and leans into you, a hum leaving him as he eyes the scribbles in front of you.

“Where do we start?”


	9. Generosity

The bustling traffic of Coruscant only began to liven at the swallowing of the sun.

Slowly, ebony dances above the horizon, staining the blood orange and lilac streaks of the sunset with its pride. Black teeth rips at the last few seams of light, consuming the planet into a starry darkness.

Obi-Wan is still beside you, his callus hands rubbing your bare back as you stared at the sunset. You could feel every dip and hardened groove– reminding you of the countless hours he spent trying to perfect his form and get accustomed to the various other forms of lightsaber combat. It was something you loved about him, it proved the hardships he endured and how much of a hard working man he was.

“Are you alright?” he asks, his voice sweet on your ears. You smile, clutching the white linen on your chest just a bit tighter before turning. Obi-Wan’s face is flushed and his auburn cowlick dangles lazily over his forehead, the curly end just barely sticking to his sweaty forehead. The Jedi’s serene smile only seems to grow when you face him.

You nod sheepishly, “why wouldn’t I be?” He doesn’t say anything, his eyes squinting slightly as he thought about what to say next. You writhe underneath his lingering gaze, swallowing the butterflies that swirled in your stomach as you catch the glint in his irises.

After a moment of thought, Obi-Wan pushes himself to sit up. He moves closer, a soft hum leaving him as he leans forward– his head resting against your shoulder and his beard ever so gently scratching the surface of your skin. You smile and kiss his temple, your hand coming up to ruffle his already messy auburn locks.

Obi-Wan releases a groan; one that’s soft and guttural, rumbling in the deep depths of his throat. He moves and you feel his lips against your skin, tenderness amongst the flesh becoming apparent.

“Sometimes I just can’t control myself around you.” His voice is low and soothing, his lips lingering amongst the spots just above your collarbone that shone a proud and dull violet shade.

“Oh really?” you quip sarcastically, your brows quirking in mock interest as you observe Obi-Wan’s facial expressions. His usually composed features melted into a shy and giddy one– his ear tips beginning to burn hot. You gestured to the skin he so viciously attacked with his mouth and made a face, “this isn’t control?”

He chuckles, his gaze averting yours as his rough hands wander over the smooth surface of your skin. He smiles to himself as he allows his thoughts to run wild, his tongue darting out to wet his pink lips.

“Hey,” the general chides playfully, his tone light and airy as he spoke to you. “I thought myself to be a generous lover.”

You can’t help but giggle at his statement, though your solemn nod of agreement only seems to fuel his ego even further.

“Oh?” Obi-Wan speaks quizzically, his thick brow quirking as a shit-eating grin eats away the shyness he harbored. He rolls on to his back and his muscular arm moves to snake around your hip. “So you agree?”

You roll your eyes and give him a coy smile, your brow arching slightly. you couldn’t deny that he was generous– very generous indeed when it came to the bedroom. The thought alone made your cheeks heat.

“As much as I’d hate to fuel your ego, my dear,” you begin, the sheets falling away from your arm as you reached out to tentatively touch his toned chest. His muscles writhe at your touch, but they soon relax when your hand splays over his hairy sternum. “I do, very much.”

Your melodic hum is enough to make Obi-Wan eager, for his hands reach for your face and he brings you down to him, his lips kissing yours softly. His plump lips move in sync with yours and you feel the tip of his tongue swipe across your bottom lip. You enable him access, your heads turning in their respective directions to deepen the kiss– allowing each other to explore the cavity you both knew too well.

Obi-Wan inhales and almost moans against you at your taste, but it contorts into a content sigh that leaves his nostrils and a hum that buzzes on your lips.

You pull away, eyes opening slowly as you observe the bliss that resides on his face. He’s beautiful. Truly a work of art– especially when he’s as relaxed and comfortable as he is now.

Seconds later, his eyes flutter open and you watch him attempt to hide his disappointment. His blue irises stare up at you adoringly, a soft smile spreading his lips and crinkling the corners of his eyes. You’re both silent and enjoying the view you both have.

Obi-Wan’s hand reaches for yours and his thumb rubs reassuring circles before he pulls it to his lips. He plants a gentle kiss on your knuckles but makes a show out of it as he stares up at you through his lashes.

You suck in a breath and nervously smile, your tongue licking your lips.

“Maybe I can show you how generous I can be?”

obi-wan leaps at the idea.


	10. Nightly Routine

It felt like hours had passed since the sun valiantly trekked across the cloudy sky and touched the horizon. The sky melted from a pretty blue to a blood orange with a pink aurora borealis dancing and swirling over your home. Now it was dark; the clouds gone and showcasing the dull ebony color of space. It’s silent now, the sounds of laughter and lively chirps from the local wildlife gone. Now, the hoots of a distant owl filled the emptiness.

This is usual for him to be awake at this hour.

Obi-Wan stares up at the ceiling, focused on your even and deep breaths that told him you were in a deep sleep. His arm is tingling– most likely from being underneath your weight for so long, but he doesn’t care. Oddly, he’s comfortable and he would hate to disturb you.

He turns his head and observes the peacefulness that lays over your face like a thick blanket. He smiles to himself and gently caresses your cheek with his thumb. His finger halts its movement when he notices a small twitch. He refrains from giggling when he watches your hand come up and swat away something near your nose. He pulls away his hand and resumes to stare at the ceiling, his need for entertainment passing.

Before he hears it, Obi-Wan feels a faint shift in the air in your home. He raises from his spot, gently sliding his arm out from under you. He eyes his lightsaber for a moment, then relaxes at the soft wailing of an infant nearby.

You stir beside him, easily awoken by the cry.

“Obi-Wan? Is that the baby?” You sleepily ask, your eyes tiredly fluttering open. He gently hushes you and places his hand on your shoulder, adding weight to hold you on the bed.

“Stay here, my darling. I’ll see to it.” You mumble something incoherent, but he takes it as a sign to continue. He swings his legs over and touches the floor, his foot flexing slightly at the coldness he hadn’t anticipated. Obi-Wan spares you a glance over his shoulder and pads quietly out the open archway, tiredly entering the baby’s adjacent room. As he approaches the crib, a smile parts his lips and reaches his eyes. “Hi, baby girl.”

At the sight of her father, the baby quietens her cries and coos happily, her body writhing in the snugly tucked blanket. He stifles a chuckle and his hands make quick work to unravel your work, but he can’t stifle the next when he watches his child stretch her arms and kick her feet– obviously happy about being freed. Obi-Wan’s large hands wrap around her body, one supporting her neck and the other at her lower back as he picks her up and brings her to his bare chest.

He’s so invested in the small baby in his arms and the soft pull at his mind that he doesn’t notice your footsteps.

You smile sleepily and cross your arms, leaning against the archway, “Is she all right?” You ask, your voice gentle. Obi-Wan doesn’t say a verbal response, but he hums happily.

When he turns, your heart almost bursts with happiness at the sight. He seems to be content– whole, you dare say. He has no worry’s etched across his face and almost appears godly with the moonlight streaming in behind him. You watch him as he starts to warble a tune; his voice angelic and deep, tone changing with different notes and words.

The baby’s fusses and coos eventually die down, falling fast asleep in his arms. You tentatively approach as he finishes his song and he glances up, his cowlick that curled over his forehead more apparent.

“I told you I had it,” he mutters softly and stares back down at the baby, the smile on his face only growing wider. Obi-Wan turns and gently places her back in the crib before wrapping her up the same way you did.

You put your hand on his back and rub softly, “You’re getting better at this, my love.” Obi-Wan nods in agreement and watches the infant sleep. The same look of peace that was on yours is now on the baby’s; only this time it is mixed with endless youth and innocence.

“Maybe we can handle another one?” He suggestively whispers. He turns his head and grins mischievously at your reaction. The Jedi licks his lips and allows a sigh to leave his lips. Your arms snake around him and you press your front into his backside, tiptoeing to plant a kiss on his cheek. His beard ghostly tickles your skin.

“We can arrange that,” you tease, your fingers drawing shapes on his lean abdomen, feeling the muscles underneath his skin flex and relax at your touch. He blushes slightly, turns his head and reaches to kiss the crown of your head. “I’m going to go back to bed, if you’re okay?”

He nods. You give his shoulder a few peppered kisses before turning away and returning to the archway. You cast a glance over your shoulder and smile.

Obi-Wan is silent until he hears you get back into bed. He looks at the baby in the crib; eyes full of adoration, bliss, and love. He wonders how such a small creature could bring him such happiness– nonetheless, his own child. Never in a million lifetimes would Obi-Wan had thought that he would be fathering children. He never thought he was meant for a life of domesticity, something drastically different than his life on Coruscant as a Jedi.

“I know your abilities, little one,” Obi-Wan murmurs, his hand reaching down to gently stroke her cheek, “I have them as well and I’ll teach you how to use them.”

The Jedi leans over the railing, his head disturbing the peace of the hanging planets and stars. He places a feathery kiss to the baby's head, his lips lingering for a moment before he pulls away. hH stares once more before turning and treading silently back to the bedroom.


	11. Marry Me

Labored breaths and whispers of sweet nothings reaches your ears as you and Obi-Wan reach your high. Replaced by drawled out moans and words of satisfaction, they danced quietly throughout the room.

As you climb down, you can’t help but marvel at the way he looks beneath you. Auburn hair messy and unruly. You smile fondly as you notice a cowlick has formed, curling over his sweaty forehead. His gaze is lazy, irises blown with love and euphoria as his tongue darts out to lick at his lips.

You’re both silent now as your breaths even, his fingers drawing reassuring figures on your hips and yours on his bare chest as you steadied yourself.

With this feeling and the look of your face appearing so angelic underneath the moonlight, Obi-Wan knows that he is hopelessly in love with you.

Once you dismount, the Jedi moves beneath you and maneuvers to sit up. He pulls the linen sheets up and around you when he notices a small shiver. His hands cup your face, his thumbs gently rubbing your cheekbone. You lean into his touch and your own hand comes up to hold his.

“I love you,” he whispers, blinking slowly. You note how long his eyelashes are and how they kiss his freckled cheeks. You smile in return, leaning forward to press a passionate kiss on his lips. One of his hands winds up in your hair, playing with it as you two indulge yourselves.

When you pull away, your forehead leans against his, “I love you, Obi-Wan.”

He smiles at this and tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear. Another comfortable silence settles between you as you get off the bed, pulling the thin linen around you tighter as your feet reach the floor. he notices that in some way, the sheet around you looks like one of your elaborate dresses.

Obi-Wan pulls another sheet on your bed around him as he watches you. A hum leaves him as he leans back, arms planting into the bed behind him as he settles comfortably. Feeling his gaze on you, you turn around with a quizzical brow and a smile.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Obi-Wans shoulders shrug, “because you’re breathtakingly beautiful.” When you shyly giggle, he releases a chortle and beckons you back towards the bed. You oblige and sit on the unoccupied side.

He shifts in his spot and puts all his weight on one arm as he half-turns to meet your close body. He takes one of your hand in his, the grip firm but gentle.

“Marry me,” he says with ease. You look at him flabbergasted and he nods to confirm that you heard him right. His fingers move to intertwine with yours and he leans in to press light kisses around your face.

“What about the council?” you ask tentatively. Your phrase takes him back to the time he confesses his love for you and he can’t help but smile.

He chortles, the air he exhales fanning your face, “You sure do know how to ruin a good moment, don’t you?”

You laugh shyly and duck your head, your hair falling around you to hide your embarrassment. He smiles at this and tries to follow you, his brow quirked.

“And now you’re hiding from me?” he teasingly asks, his hand releasing yours to softly grasp your chin. He raises it so your gaze meets his. “Is it a yes, then?”

“Of course it’s a yes, love. I’d either be the most foolish girl in the galaxy or,” you trail off.

“Or what?” he asks, ignoring the fluttering of his heart at your answer. He swears this is true happiness.

Your shoulders shrug, “that’s just it. I’d be a foolish girl to say no.”

“Alright then, my love.”

He chuckles and presses a chaste kiss to your lips. He releases your chin and settles back against your pillows, his hand running through his hair in attempt to fix it. You settle beside him. Laying your arm against his chest, you peppered a few kisses on his torso before resting your head where your kisses laid.

He feels his skin tingle at the kisses and where your skin met with his.

Obi-Wan wonders if this is how Anakin felt when he and Padmé were together. He had always questioned how Anakin could go behind the councils back and the Jedi code for a girl. He supposes he now understands - he’s ready to do the same for you.


	12. Chapter 12

The sounds of the bustling city of Coruscant slowly died as the sun began to creep below the horizon. Darkness chased away the light and the heat dissipated, replaced by the cool night breeze.

A sigh leaves your lips as you leisurely stroll towards the balcony. Despite how many times you’ve come out here, you marvel at the sight. It was truly something different from the other planets you visited - it was more modern and sophisticated. Though, you longed for the sight of endless plains, reaching mountain tops, and thunderous waterfalls.

Approaching footsteps tore you from the depths of your mind. You turn, a toothy smile raising the corner of your lips when you recognized the friendly face.

“Obi-Wan,” you greeted happily. Obi-Wan felt his stomach flip with nerves when his name rolled of your tongue. The Jedi sucks in a breath, offering you a kind smile and curtly nod of his head.

“Hello (Y/N),” he responds, blinking steadily at you. “Beautiful night, is it not?”

Your head turns as you take in the sight of the growing city. Despite the suns disappearance, it still seemed to buzz with crepuscular life. You hand comes up to gesture at the sight.

“It really is,” you hum. A comfortable silence settles over you as Obi-Wan moves to join you at the ledge. His hands gently run along the smooth slab of stone. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Obi-Wan?”

He stifles a chuckle, “I wanted to be with you.”

His sudden boldness surprised you. You always had suspicions about him developing a liking to you, but now you were certain of the truth. A small blush crept up your neck and heated your ear tips. You turn you head and quirk a brow at him, the red tint also making an appearance on your cheeks.

“And what do you like so much that makes you want to be here?” You asked. He shifted his weight between his two feet, his shyness quickly returning. His hands come together to fiddle with each other as he tries to find the words. Obi-Wan didn’t think there was anything hard to find that he liked, but something about you just drained all his intelligence and made him like putty in your presence.

Obi-Wan licks his lips, “I like your voice,” he hums. Your mouth opens to respond, but he shakes his head and moves closer. By how close he was, you could feel his body heat radiate off his clothed body. Goosebumps form on your skin at the temperature difference. “It isn’t harsh or shrilly, but calming. Soothing, even.” His hand comes up to cup your face and his thumb runs along your cheekbone.

You lean into his warm touch as your hands rest on top of his. As you stare into his eyes, you take a moment to notice how the city lights made his eyes twinkle.

“You like me then?” you whisper. It’s now Obi-Wan’s turn to blush. He doesn’t know what overcomes him, but he decides that he waited long enough suppressing his deep rooted feelings. With the way you reacted to his affectionate actions, he held out hope that you felt the same.

“I don’t like you, (Y/N),” he softly murmurs, his hand moving to tuck a strand of hair behind your heated ear. Obi-Wan watches your face fall in disappointment and he feels his heart strings tug. “I love you.”

Obi-Wans smile only widens when he watches your face glow with delight. His chuckle mixes with your giggle as you stand on your toes to give him a chaste kiss on his lips. He’s surprised, but by the time he starts returning the kiss, you had pulled away.

“What about the council?” His eyes remain closed and he leans forward to touch his forehead with yours. His hot breath fans your cool skin and you suppress an involuntary shiver. He groans softly, his head rocking side to side slowly.

“Never mind the council, (Y/N). just kiss me again.” Giddiness fills you as you glance at his soft pink lips. Without hesitation, you close the gap and kiss him. This time, he returns it. The worries of the Jedi council or someone walking in had fallen away from your thoughts. The kiss was slow and soft, comforting in multiple ways. You ran your hand down the center of his back which caused him to move forward, flush against your body. With such little space, you could feel the faint heartbeat of his strong heart.

You both pull away, taking deep breaths to even your breathing. Both of your eyes flutter open and observe each other’s faces. He releases a breathless chuckle, a hand coming up to run through his hair.

“Why didn’t I do that earlier?”


End file.
